Presente de Casamento
by Anita4
Summary: Aioros assiste ao casamento do irmão mais novo, a primeira oportunidade que tem de encontrar e reencontrar os atuais defensores da deusa Athena. História escrita para a Semana dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, um evento organizado pela comunidade OA Fanfics.


**Disclaimer:** _Saint Seiya não me pertence, não lucro nadinha com isto._

* * *

Fazia já alguns anos desde que a Athena fora permitido trazer de volta seus cavaleiros de ouro mortos durante a batalha contra Hades, além de alguns poucos dos mortos anteriormente. Todavia, aquela festa se tratava da primeira oportunidade para Aioros, desde o evento no Muro das Lamentações, reencontrar seus amigos e conhecer outros que apenas assumiram a proteção dos templos após sua morte.

Sua cabeça, entretanto, encontrava-se focada na figura de seu irmão. Como ele estava bonito. Como havia crescido. O orgulho quase fazia seu estômago queimar, talvez fosse capaz até de despertar alguma parte desconhecida de seu cosmos. Que bom que Aioria recebera aquela oportunidade de não simplesmente ter sua vida de volta, mas ter uma vida mesmo. Não queria pensar muito no que o irmão não sofrera durante o período em que acreditara ser ligado por sangue a um traidor de Athena.

Era visível como o olhar de Aioria apenas enxergava o que lhe vinha pela frente. De pé ao altar. Sorrindo em expectativa por sua noiva. Era fácil ler suas emoções. Aioros também sentia um pouco delas e até ele se indagava de como estaria vestida a noiva de seu irmão.

— Lá está Marin — disse Dohko a seu lado, apontando sem reverências para uma figura mais distante de todo o cenário.

O casamento de Aioria e Marin ocorria em um lindo jardim florido, apesar de ainda nem ser primavera. Aioros ouvira que os soldados haviam passado todo o dia anterior para garantir que todos os detalhes estavam lá tal qual exigidos por Athena; era a primeira grande celebração desde que o Santuário fora reconstruído.

E que noiva mais linda, Aioros notou com orgulho. O vestido branco em camadas, o véu reluzindo à luz do dia, balançando apesar da fraca brisa. Com certeza, estaria ainda mais por debaixo daquela máscara, um segredo prometido apenas a Aioria. Marin era uma amazona com o cosmo imponente, confundível com o de um cavaleiro de ouro. Pediu-lhe mentalmente que usasse ao menos parte daquela força para proteger seu irmãozinho de ali em diante.

— Quero que veja alguém — Shion o puxou do outro lado, guiando-o até um grupo vestido de armadura de ouro. Apenas um rapaz, um pré-adolescente talvez da mesma raça lêmure, usava roupas civis. — Lembra-se de Mu, meu discípulo?

Aioros sorriu ao reconhecer agora com armadura áurea de Áries aquele que vira ainda na metade do tamanho do garoto civil. Ainda agora, o olhar doce de Mu se fazia presente, mas misturava-se à determinação comum aos defensores de Athena e às cicatrizes da alma que todos naquela cerimônia partilhavam.

— Ele cresceu bem — comentou ao notar a expectativa de Shion.

— Sim, esse sem armadura é o discípulo dele. Provavelmente, será o próximo a defender a primeira Casa.

— Tenho certeza de que fará tão bem quanto seus mestres.

— Ah, venha aqui também, Aioros. — Dohko havia lhe tomado pelo braço até um grupo mais distante, vestidos de smoking. — Está vendo o de cabelo bem longo e liso?

Seguindo o dedo de Dohko, Aioros encontrou um homem que parecia ter ascendência chinesa e conversava entretido com outros dois, um loiro e um de cabelos esverdeados, além de uma moça igualmente asiática.

— Meu discípulo, Shiryu! — Dohko declarou o que Aioros já imaginava.

— Ela está grávida? — mostrou com a cabeça para a moça.

— Sim. Essa é Shunrei, criei como se fosse minha filha.

— Ora, então Dohko será vovô! — Aioros concluiu surpreso. — Que coisa, agora notei que logo também me sentirei um. Aioria não deve demorar para ter um filho, ele que sempre foi um pra mim.

Em seguida, Aioros notou a mulher que estava sentada na fileira da frente, usando um vestido dourado claro. Ela possuía longos cabelos roxos e olhava impaciente para trás, onde Marin já aguardava o sinal para sua caminhada ao altar. Athena. Aioros não precisava que ninguém lhe dissesse ser aquela jovem mulher o bebê que salvara a custo de sua própria vida — e que salvaria mil vezes novamente. Sua beleza era indescritível mesmo naquela forma humana, capaz de se passar como mera mortal para olhos menos atentos. Mas, não. Aioros não duvidaria que aquela era sua deusa e, mesmo ali, lutava contra o impulso de ajoelhar-se à sua frente.

Athena virou-se novamente, a testa franzida, os lábios contraídos. Entretanto, por um momento que pareceu a Aioros mais duradouro que realmente fora, seus olhos se encontraram, e ela lhe sorriu. A mão de sua deusa ergueu-se discretamente, talvez para acenar em sua direção, parou no meio do movimento quando um latido assustou a todos os convidados.

Assustados, cada um dos presentes viraram suas cabeças para a entrada e encontraram um rapaz de smoking segurando uma guia vermelha. Na ponta, um cão de porte médio, seu pelo quase todo negro, exceto por uma mancha branca abaixo do pescoço. O latido soara tão grave que mais espantava a falta de tamanho do animal que o fato de ele direcionar-se com o dono até onde Athena sentava-se. Aioros aproveitou para lhe acariciar a cabeça quando se cruzaram.

— Seiya! — a voz brava da deusa nunca parecera tão humana, fazendo até o cachorro baixar suas orelhas.

Tão logo o recém-chegado tomou um dos bancos vazios bem a seu lado na primeira fileira, ela lhe deferiu um tapa na nuca.

— Mas que violência! Sabe que ainda não sei bem os caminhos daqui do Santuário...

— Você treinou aqui — Athena lhe recordou incisiva, cruzando os braços. Depois, voltou o rosto para Aioria com uma expressão mais amigável e lhe acenou em permissão. — Aliás precisava trazer a Kuro junto? — perguntou mais uma vez demonstrando-se irritada com Seiya.

Aioros pegou-se rindo da cena, resistindo para não ir brincar com a pequena Kuro por mais tempo.

— Então, este é meu sucessor? — perguntou a Shion o óbvio. Não havia outro naquela cerimônia com uma aura tão similar à sua.

— Sim, foi Seiya quem acabou de aceitar sua armadura.

— É um ótimo rapaz! — Dohko informou com uma gargalhada leve.

— E discípulo da noiva — acrescentou Shion, apontando para Marin que agora sim parecia pronta para a qualquer momento andar pelo corredor entre as cadeiras.

— Fico feliz que Aioria ainda terá algum tipo de ligação à Casa de Sagitário. Ela foi seu lar por muito tempo... — Aioros também riu ao assinalar: — Mas agora é a vez de ele ser o irmãozão pelo que noto.

Com o gesto de Athena começaram a tocar a marcha nupcial, e Marin caminhava de braços dados a um rapaz da idade de Seiya, talvez um irmão? Qual seria sua expressão naquele momento antes de se unir a Aioria? Teria alguma dúvida? Estaria com medo? Não parecia combinar com a personalidade que lhe exalava, mas quem poderia dizer...

Por outro lado, era inegável a ansiedade de seu irmão mais novo, parecia pronto a sair correndo para buscar logo a futura esposa. Quando finalmente o casal se encontrou, talvez tivessem trocado olhares não obstante a existência da máscara, pois Aioria sorriu como quem acabara de ouvir um segredo. Ou um "eu te amo".

Vestido com as robes de mestre do Santuário, Saga olhou incerto para os noivos e então para Athena, que lhe assentiu.

— Será que vai demorar muito até ele se acostumar? Já tem mais de um ano que Athena o escolheu pra Mestre — Aioros comentou para Shion, o único dali com a mesma experiência. Contudo, não aguardou resposta, e de sua boca saiu o que ele realmente gostaria de saber: — Não irá se arrepender de ter desistido?

— Pelo contrário — veio a resposta rápida. — Olhe ao redor. Não acha que é mais que hora de abrir caminho para esta nova geração? – Sua mão estendida parou na frente do garoto discípulo de Mu. — Sinto que agora podemos, ou melhor, é nosso dever com eles descansar.

Mesmo compreendendo que pensar na sucessão também era parte de seu dever como o guardião mortal de um deus — e não seria ele o mais importante —, Aioria queria crer que uma fração de Shion ainda sentiria saudades de seu tempo como o Grande Mestre.

Já era o meio da festa em comemoração quando Aioria e Marin caminharam ao centro do amplo campo igualmente enfeitado com zelo, agradecendo a presença de todos.

— Infelizmente — começou Aioria a dizer —, precisamos sair agora se não quisermos perder o voo para nossa lua-de-mel, e foram ordens de nossa deusa que não desperdicemos o presente dela assim.

O casal se aproximou, um com o braço sobre o outro e mais uma vez agradeceu aos convidados.

— Sejam felizes. — Aioros sussurrou-lhes emocionado.

Logo após, sentiu, tão passageiro e tão eterno como havia sido com Athena, o olhar de seu irmão pousar sobre ele. Ainda não estavam acostumados a se separar, notou pelo aperto no peito que o momento lhe dava. Foi um misto de alívio e solidão quando Aioria rompeu o contato visual e partiu com a agora sua esposa.

— Temos que partir – a voz sóbria de Shion dirigida a Dohko e a Aioros cortou a corrente de lembranças estreladas pelo irmão quando ainda impúbere.

Ao perceber que era encarado não com pressa, mas compaixão, Aioros esfregou os olhos úmidos e sacudiu a cabeça, virando-a para outro lado.

— Certo! – exclamou aos dois, segundos mais tarde.

— Sim, sim – Dohko concordou com uma risada. – Já passou da nossa hora.

Quando os três já caminhavam para longe da festa, Aioros olhou mais uma vez para o cenário. Alguns cavaleiros de ouro dançavam descontraídos junto às amazonas, enquanto outros conversavam à mesa.

Encontrou novamente Athena — não que realmente a houvesse perdido de vista. Ela estava com a cachorrinha Kuro sentada sobre uma cadeira a seu lado, enquanto dois rapazes, os mesmos que conversavam mais mais cedo com o discípulo de Dohko, pareciam se encarregar de sua guarda. Athena pôs a mão sobre a cadeira vazia a seu outro lado e voltou-se para Aioros. Mordendo o lábio inferior, ele balançou a cabeça e fez-lhe uma reverência, correspondida com um longo piscar de olhos e um aceno compreensivo. Então, tornou a caminhar com Shion e Dohko.

— Vocês podiam ter ficado... – Aioros comentou a eles. – Eu gostaria de ter tido a opção.

Dohko riu mais uma vez como anteriormente.

— Depois de mais de duzentos anos, já passava da nossa hora.

— Athena sente muito não ter podido também lhe dar esta nova chance, Aioros – Shion disse gravemente.

— Ela me deu sim. Esta última chance de estar aqui hoje. — Sorriu com os olhos ainda perdidos sobre os convidados da festa, como se ainda visse um vestígio da figura de seu irmão mais novo em cada um daqueles amigos. —E eu já esperava que não lhe seria permitido, faz mais de quinze anos que morri – disse ele incerto se soava convincente com o adendo. Na verdade, queria correr e tentar ficar sentado no lugar oferecido até lhe arrancarem a alma dali.

Os dois cavaleiros assentiram; não haviam sido enganados. Contudo, nenhuma palavra a mais foi trocada.

Enquanto seguiam caminhando pelo terreno do tão familiar Santuário, que para sempre uniria a todos os que jurassem defender Athena, seus cosmos se dissiparam. E os três propagaram-se como se a abraçar cada grânulo, cada pedra, cada geração.

Fim!

Anita, 25/03/2015

 **Notas da Autora:**

 _Quando comecei o planejamento mais detalhado desta história, havia notado como ela se assemelhava ao clima de outra minha sobre Sísifo e seu amor por Sasha, mas de repente ela acabou me lembrando ainda mais foi 'Febre e Calafrio', as duas de Lost Canvas. Sinceramente, minhas esperança é de que sou eu identifiquei tamanha semelhança e que você puderam aproveitar este mundo que criei._

 _A ideia me veio de repente, não lembro nem que tava pensando quando pensei em fazer uma fic sobre Aioros assistindo ao casamento do irmão mais novo. Desde então acho que o fim já estava para ser este, peço desculpas aos fãs. Aliás, depois de tantas fics que andei fazendo do Aioros, esta é a primeira que terminei desta forma._

 _Originalmente, nem a Saori nem o Aioria o enxergariam, na verdade o Aioria não realmente o enxergou, mas na minha cabeça ele teve aquela sensação de que o irmão estaria ali o olhando. Ou talvez a Saori o haja dito em algum momento? Enfim, enquanto tecia o enredo senti que precisava acrescentar esses detalhes, mesmo que haja ficado piegas, rs._

 _Uma observação, a cachorrinha do Seiya fui eu que inventei. Ia chamá-la de Hachi, mas aí já era sacanagem demais :x_

 _Fico esperando seus comentários com o que acharam da história! E para mias fics minhas, deste ou de outros fandoms, visitem meu site Olho Azul._

 _Até a próxima!_


End file.
